


Bound by Pact

by LadyNightbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon/Human, F/F, Knotting, just really nasty smut for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightbird/pseuds/LadyNightbird
Summary: Why else would you summon a demon if you're not going to do terribly explicit things with her?Awful smut for my girlfriend, here for ease of use.





	Bound by Pact

“I would love to tear your entrails out again...” 

How demeaning her predicament was. Sivahtt growled low, the sound shaking the floor with her rage, flexed her claws against her bindings. Her chains were unbreakable, she knew that much, but gods did she want to slam her master to the ground, tear into her, rend muscle from bone, rut into her and make her  _ scream- _

“Quiet.” Sivahtt was stricken mute all at once, and settled for baring her teeth up from her seated position at her master, her prison warden, the object of desire that had her cock aching hard against her stomach. Akeldama, pact-holder and blood mage, and unquestionable  _ owner _ . “How easily you forget who you’re bound to.” She ignored the frustrated snap of Sivahtt’s jaws, and gave a thin-lipped smile as she stroked the demon’s hair, trailing a hand idly up a twisting horn. She took that horn in a tight grip, wrenched it back so Sivahtt had to look her in the eye. “But you can’t forget. You know very well that you’re mine. Mine, until we both die, so behave like a good pet. You may speak again.”

The rasping snarl that escaped Sivahtt was equal parts hiss and roar, and her tail slammed futilely against the cool, smooth stone of Akeldama’s workshop. If they were anywhere else that tail would have slammed clean through the floor, but as this was her master’s property, she physically couldn’t break it. “Did you bind me solely to torment me?”

Akeldama let go of the twisting horn in her grasp, chuckling. “You certainly look tormented.” She crouched, resting her weight on one knee, and reached to stroke one cool finger along Sivahtt’s cock. It was searingly hot, each ridge prominent beneath her fingertip, twitching with the teasing contact. A droplet of pre beaded at the tip, and Akeldama’s touch smeared it across the head to the shiver and gasp of her demon servant. The heat lingered long on her fingers even as she pulled her hand away to stroke the almost iridescent scales of Sivahtt’s chest instead. “What do you want, pet?”

Sivahtt rutted her hips up against empty air before she could stop herself, teeth bared with frustration. “You know damn well what I want,” she growled. “You, on your back, fucked and knotted and full of my cum before I kill you.”

“Hm, I don’t think that’ll be happening.” Akeldama chuckled softly, her wry smile full of amusement. “How about we play a game?”

“I take it that this game will be more to your enjoyment than mine.” Still, Sivahtt eyed her, pupils mere slits with how aroused she was.

Akeldama curled her hand until her fingers were almost a fist, open enough for her intended purpose. “I’ll allow you to fuck yourself like this, on my hand. And we’ll see if you behave enough to get something more.” Her hand hovered just above the tip of Sivahtt’s length, and the utter  _ debasement _ of it was beginning to pale in comparison to her need. “Do you accept?”

The curse of her binding pact. Sivahtt couldn’t just  _ do  _ it, she had to be  _ told _ . She snarled at her own desperation, her tail sliding with the screech of blades across the floor. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“...Yes, mistress.” The indignity of it all.

Akeldama seemed pleased, kneeling in between her demon’s spread legs, and sliding her closed hand around the boiling hot cock before her. “Then fuck into my hand.”

Even without the automatic compulsion to follow an order, Sivahtt would have obeyed. A flex of her hips brought her cock ridge by ridge into Akeldama’s hand, all the way to the thick knot at the base, but not including it. A horrible tease. But it was something, and Sivahtt groaned as she rolled her hips into the cool hand offered, dripping messily with her arousal. Her master squeezed her hand tighter, and Sivahtt could only fuck up into it faster, chasing a high she knew Akeldama wouldn’t let her reach, not yet. Perhaps not even today. She had never been allowed to touch her master, and she hated the fact that she wanted to so badly. But she so badly wanted to bend her over, slide into her, rut furiously until she could knot, fill this smug woman with her cum til she overflowed. The fantasy swept her up and she could almost pretend the hand around her cock was Akeldama’s cunt instead. Almost.

“Stop.”

The fantasy came crashing to a grinding halt, and so did Sivahtt’s hips. Akeldama pulled her hand away, idly inspecting the wetly glistening strings of pre that clung to her fingers. “Interesting. I knew it was supposed to be hot, but I didn’t expect it to retain heat so well even when removed from you.” She pressed her fingers to Sivahtt’s lips, slid them past wickedly sharp teeth. “Clean.” She watched with unreadable eyes as Sivahtt’s tongue laved hot around her fingers, thick and slightly rough, forked like a snake. An idea seemed to come to her. “If you want to cum you’ll please me first. Understood?”

Once Akeldama removed her fingers from her mouth Sivahtt parted her jaws in a pant, her cock twitching. She needed something, anything around it. It was almost shameful how quickly she gave Akeldama the answer she wanted. “Yes mistress.”

Her master was thin, pale and perhaps beautiful by human standards, Sivahtt had no real way of knowing. Desirable to her, certainly, as she stripped of her robes and crossed the workshop to a sturdy chair, seating herself and spreading her legs. “Come here.” Sivahtt obeyed without a moment’s pause, and knelt when the unspoken command was given via a finger pointed down. The scent of arousal was overpowering, and if it were possible she grew even harder, dripping with anticipation. “You’re going to use your tongue. Now please me, demon.” A long-nailed hand wound around her horn again, dragging her in to drag her tongue in a long, slow taste. Practically divine, heady with Akeldama’s scent, with the heat of her. This close, and yet so far, Sivahtt desired even more to be deep inside what she could only taste for now.

Slow, sensual trails of her tongue gave way to circles around the clit, and Akeldama let out a low moan, angling her hips to encourage more. Sivahtt, not one to deny the offer while so drunk on the taste, slid her tongue deep, the relative cool of Akeldama’s body giving way to the rampant heat of her own. She curled her tongue, relishing the delicious quivering she stirred up, the scent of lust an inescapable high. 

“You like this,” Akeldama said in between panting gasps. Her back arched with a stroke to her clit, voice uncharacteristically high as she moaned. “Do you like pleasing me, slut?”

Sivahtt snarled aloud, but gripped at the thighs around her head and forced them open wider, more furiously delving into the heat and wet and scent that made her cock weep for want of that tightness around it. This carnal pleasure, this she understood. Lust was the domain of other demons, but hedonism was in her nature too, to delight in this woman’s gasps with each stroke of her tongue, to feel her walls clench tighter and more randomly with her impending climax, to drink up as much of this delicious illusion of power as she could. It was the first time they had ever felt any degree of closeness, physically speaking. Akeldama had touched her before but never like this, never in this intoxicating, tangled-up way.

Sivahtt could have spent forever lost in that almost trancelike state, and was only snapped out of it by a sharp pull on her horn that made her hiss with surprise more than pain. “Stop,” Akeldama gasped. “Very good.” Her whole body shivered and heaved with uneven breath, skin overtaken with a pink flush. “Fuck me.” Clearly her lust had overtaken her, because under no other circumstances would she have ever said those words. But, seeing as it was  _ technically _ an order…

There was an upheaval of the chair, and a flash of claws that caught Akeldama by the waist in a bruising grasp, and before she could so much as blink Sivahtt had the tip of her cock to her entrance and her back to the cold stone wall. “If you insist,” the demon growled, and the heat of her, the size, everything was so much more than it had seemed in her hand earlier. Even just the tip was thick enough that she had to penetrate slowly, rocking her hips smoothly to push the ridges past her lips, even with how slick Akeldama was. If the size didn’t burn, the natural heat of the demon would. It was searing without being agonizing, adding a new dimension to the feeling that knocked the breath out of her. 

Sivahtt was about halfway in when she plunged forward, sinking almost to the hilt in a single stroke and hissing with the wild pleasure of it. Flush against one another, they fell into a frenzied kiss, full of wandering hands and the catching of teeth on lips and punctuated by the deep, powerful thrusts the demon rolled into her. Each thrust bottomed out deep inside Akeldama, hitting some intensely sensitive spot and sliding back slickly, the ridges grinding against the g-spot in a single motion. Sivahtt approached the situation with the absolute taking of pleasure despite still managing to give it in turn- each thrust into the welcoming warmth and wet was a point of pride. For once she was dominating, claiming this fragile human as hers, fucking her like a toy. 

Her desperate hunger for pleasure drove her on faster, pushing Akeldama into the wall and fucking up into her with ever more speed, more power, rutting into her like she would die without. Each thrust shoved her knot infuriatingly against her master’s cunt without permitting entry, and she ground harder, slamming against her with strength that would surely bruise later. She  _ needed  _ her knot inside, desperately needed to cum and claim and dominate, as was her nature. One of her hands found the woman’s chest, dragged claw-tips over a nipple, over the softest of flesh, and hesitated at her throat. For a moment she feared her chains would spring back to view and drag her away if she did it. But none came, and she wrapped her hand carefully around the delicate throat before her, careful to hold and not squeeze. 

The moan that escaped from Akeldama was proof enough that she was doing something right. But Sivahtt didn’t care that much for her warden’s pleasure, spare that which was making the cunt around her squeeze and tremor, violently spasming around her cock in the most delicious of ways. Sivahtt roared, a sound that had been the herald of many deaths in her lifetime, and pressed in closer to thrust deep and hard even as her master sagged in her grasp, limp from her orgasm. Her knot slammed hard and painful with each thrust against Akeldama, until finally, with one last stab of pain, it squeezed inside. Akeldama gasped, weak arms clasping at the demon still fucking her with frenzied abandon, finding little purchase on the spiky white scales. Sivahtt was limited to rutting with deep, short thrusts, but she was close, reveling in the iron tightness of the walls around her cock, how soaked and hot they had become. It didn’t take long before she roared again, tail whipping around with the force of a warhammer to slam the long-forgotten chair away, cumming as she kept up her furious pace. 

The heat of it was immense, like the pouring of molten metal deep inside Akeldama, but she found herself unable to feel so much of the pain when the pleasure of it so outweighed that. Yes, there was heat, but it was more a sensation of being branded than one of being injured, and the thick knot inside her kept it from dripping out even when Sivahtt had barely slowed. Akeldama doubted the flow would stop, until she felt she could take no more, and Sivahtt at last stopped her furious thrusts and carried her upstairs, still knotted within, to lay them both on her narrow bed.

“Make no mistake,” the demon said in a low, silky voice. “I am not done. As soon as I can pull out at all, I’ll fuck you again, and again after that. After all, it’s what you wanted.”


End file.
